


Hoary

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Hoary

"You cannot resist a tale, I know, like most of your kind – so go on. What is the meaning behind your beard?"

Círdan grinned. "How like you, Olórin, to ask me such a question. Your curiosity has not abated since I saw you last; indeed, your nose has lengthened, if that were possible."

Gandalf laughed. "I quite agree, old friend… but you are avoiding the question."

"No, not at all. Merely prolonging the answer. I am hoary, and winter has set in; one so well-travelled as yourself can forgive an old elf his wandering, surely?"

"All right, point taken!"


End file.
